The present invention relates to clothing accessories and more particularly to boot jacks for the removal of boots.
Prior art boot jacks include an inclined board having a V-shaped notch in its upper end and a vertical support underneath causing the incline. The wearer places one foot on the inclined board and inserts his boot into the V-shaped notch. Often the V-shaped notch of the inclined board is lined with leather or the like which frictionally engages the heel of the boot. The wearer then lifts his leg with the boot and leans backward while balancing his other foot on the inclined board.
The use of the prior art boot jack places the user in a very vulnerable position since it is necessary for the balance foot to be anchored while attempting to lift the other foot and simultaneously lean backward. Standing in this awkward position, the user may lose his balance as he attempts to raise his leg and lean backward. Also, the inclined board many times is too short requiring that the feet be close together thus limiting the user's ability to maintain his balance. Further, the inclined board of prior art boot jacks tend to have a slippery surface causing the user to slip off the boot jack. Still further, the V-shaped notch of prior art boot jacks can damage the leather of the boot as the notch bites into the heel of the boot.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.